Horde
Darkspear trolls Revantusk trolls Stonemaul Ogres Wyvern | theater = Lordaeron, Central and Southern Kalimdor, Quel'Thalas, Outland, Northrend | pop= 292,210 approxBased on official totals in various official sources, including Lands of Mystery, Lands of Conflict, and various blood elf/high elf percentages given in various sources. The 38,580 blood elves under Kael'thas have been subtracted from original 330,790 total as his faction is no longer part of the other blood elves. See talk page. }} The Horde is one of the two major political factions of the mortal races in Azeroth, its counterpart being the Alliance. The Horde, a faction led by off-worlders and composed of outsiders has survived these obstacles by bonding together, fighting as family, comrades, or even uneasy allies"Beginnings and Ends". Although its ideals, policies, and beliefs have been revised and membership has changed over time, it is the same Horde inherited by Thrall through Warchief Orgrim Doomhammer.Horde Player's Guide, 165-176 Major members Major member races include: * The ' orcs' of Durotar. ** The surviving orcs of Azeroth's First, Second and Third Wars, who were released by Thrall from the Internment camps and led by him to form their new destiny in Kalimdor while attempting to embrace their once honorable, shamanistic ways and fight the corruption of demonic magic. ** Led by Warchief Thrall. *** Lesser leaders include Garrosh Hellscream, Varok Saurfang and Drek'Thar ** Capital is Orgrimmar in Durotar. ** They also have camps in the Barrens, Ashenvale, Stranglethorn Vale, Arathi Highlands, Badlands, Swamp of Sorrows and Azshara. Since the reopening of the Dark Portal, the orcs have expanded into their former homeworld of Draenor (now Outland), with encampments in Hellfire Peninsula, Terokkar Forest, Nagrand, the Blade's Edge Mountains and Shadowmoon Valley. Recently expanded into Northrend, with Warsong Hold in the Borean Tundra. ** Surviving orc clans that have joined Thrall: ***Frostwolf clan - Thrall's own clan, led by Farseer Drek'Thar since the death of its last affirmed chieftain, Durotan. The Frostwolf clan is the largest concentration of orcs in the Eastern Kingdoms, residing in Alterac Valley since their exile by Gul'dan decades earlier. ***Warsong clan - Led by Garrosh Hellscream, these orcs have largely settled in Ashenvale Forest. ***Shattered Hand clan - The Azerothian part of the clan have joined Thrall and serves as the Horde's guild of assassins. ***The Mag'har are orcs that have escaped corruption and remained in Outland through all three Wars. They are led by Greatmother Geyah, Thrall's Grandmother. Other notable members are Dranosh Saurfang, Garrosh Hellscream, and Jorin Deadeye. ***Several other orcs from verious clans, including: Bleeding Hollow clan, Burning Blade clan (although most blademasters serve demons few swordsmens are still part of the Horde)Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos - manual, 84, Blackrock clanPrologue besides this known members there were banners of this clan in some encampments during the Third War. and Twilight's Hammer clan . ** The orcs have a special bond with wolves. They serve as mounts for the orcs and are often seen as their symbol, especially the Frostwolves. * The trolls of the Darkspear tribe. ** Originally from a small chain of islands in the Great Sea. Eventually joined Thrall’s journey to Kalimdor and moved to the Echo Isles, but were then rooted out by the Kul Tiras marines. They are forever indebted to the orcs for saving their tribe and giving them a home. ** Led by Shadowhunter Vol'jin. ** Their main village is Sen'jin Village, but some took refugee in the orc's capital in the Valley of Spirits. ** They also have camps in Durotar, Ashenvale, Stonetalon Mountains and Desolace; and the Horde outposts in Zangarmarsh. ** The trolls use Raptors and Bats as riding mounts. * The tauren of Mulgore. ** A race of noble creatures, native to Kalimdor, who befriended the orcs and offered them spiritual guidance and aid. ** Led by High Chieftain Cairne Bloodhoof. ** Capital is Thunder Bluff in Mulgore. ** They also have camps in the Barrens, Thousand Needles, Stonetalon Mountains, Desolace, Feralas and Felwood. ** They lend their mighty Kodo beasts to the Horde's efforts. * The undead of Lordaeron. ** A group of undead released from the control of the Lich King, who have set up a truce and an alliance of convenience with the other members of the Horde. ** Led by the Banshee Queen Sylvanas Windrunner, with Varimathras as her majordomo until he betrayed her and the Horde. ** Capital is the Undercity in Tirisfal Glades. ** They also have holdings in Silverpine Forest and the Hillsbrad Foothills, as well as towns in the Howling Fjord and the Dragonblight in Northrend. ** The Royal Apothecary Society - a faction of forsaken alchemists trying to create a new plague to wipe out the scourge and other forms of life. ** The forsaken contribute Vampire Bats and Skeletal Horses to the horde forces and use them as mounts. These are regular beasts with no sentient mind. * The blood elves of Quel'Thalas. ** A group of former high elves shunned for their magic addiction and betrayed by members of the Alliance, turned to the Horde to help them reach Outland and achieve their destiny. These Elves have a strong alliance with the Forsaken with whom they share a similar fate and former denizens (high elven banshees and dark rangers). ** Led by Lor'themar Theron, Regent Lord of Quel'Thalas, in the wake of Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider's betrayal. *** Lesser leaders include Halduron Brightwing, Lady Liadrin, and Grand Magister Rommath ** Capital is Silvermoon City in Eversong Woods, in northern Quel'Thalas. ** They also have holdings in the Ghostlands, alongside the Forsaken and an encampment in Hellfire Peninsula in Outland, to support blood elf pilgrims traveling through the Dark Portal from Azeroth. ** The Farstriders - a special blood elven faction of rangers and scouts. ** The Blood Elves have long been using Hawkstriders and Dragonhawk mounts. * The goblins of the Bilgewater Cartel. ** Their leader is currently unknown. The goblins will start on Kezan and flee across the sea, where they will shipwreck at the Lost Isles due to a naval crossfire between an Alliance fleet and a lone Horde ship. There, the goblins of Kezan will find a new enemy in the Alliance – unexpected and unprofitable encounters with this faction will drive certain trade princes from their comfortable neutrality. **Capital is currently unknown, but will presumably be built into a cliffside in Azshara. Horde Forces ;Azeroth The uneasy truce between the Alliance and the Horde in the aftermath of the Third War was soon broken when several battlegrounds between various forces of the factions have erupted: * Defilers – A force of Forsaken sent to get resources of Arathi Basin, found themselves fighting a vicious war with the League of Arathor (who was there for the same reason) over the rich land. * Frostwolf clan – This clan settled in the Alterac Mountains and lived peacefully for years, until their valley was invaded by the treasure seeking Stormpike Guard. The bold frostwolves refused to allow the destruction of their home and declared war on the intruders. * Warsong Outriders – Following the Third War, the Warsong clan joined Thrall in his journey to Kalimdor and settled in the forsests of Ashenvale, there they keep deforesting the woods for their camps and to ensure supplies for the Horde. The night elves, which don't see kindly to this, have opened war on the orcs. ;Outland * Thrallmar - is the name for the Horde expeditionary forces to Outland, who quickly found many native allies. These brave warriors of the horde are led by Nazgrel, and consist of all the Horde races. ** The expedition's settlements are scattered all over Outland's zones, except Nagrand and Netherstom. * The Mag'har orcs of Nagrand - a clan of orcs that wasn't corrupted by demons and remained in outland through all the wars of Azeroth. ;Northrend (Horde Expedition) * Warsong Offensive - The main forces of the horde's expedition to northrend, led by Garrosh Hellscream. ** Kor'kron Guard - the elite fighting forces of the Horde, serving the Horde Expedition in northrend. * The Taunka - Ancient relatives of the tauren, were thought to be lost until re-discovered by Garrosh Hellscream and his orc forces upon their arrival to Northrend. They are welcomed into the Horde soon after Roanauk Icemist is . * The Hand of Vengeance - A group of Forsaken forces that have been sent to Northrend by Sylvanas Windrunner to bring Undercity's vengeance upon the Lich King. Their method is the delivery of the latest strain of their deadly Plague. * Sunreavers - The blood elven members of the Kirin Tor, named for their leader. The Horde, traditionally barred from Dalaran, is allowed entry to the city due to their efforts. Enemies of the Silver Covenant. Other members, factions and allies * The Stonemaul ogres of Dustwallow Marsh, formerly lead by Mok'Morokk, currently many support Tharg instead. The clan is affiliated with the faction of Orgrimmar. * Many members of the Earthen Ring. * The half-ogres, most notably the Mok'Nathal clan that resides in the Blade's Edge Mountains, Outland. * Many (though not all) half-orcs. * Various allies of the Forsaken that broke free from the Lich King with them, including: high elven Banshees (allies of Sylvanas), abominations that are in the service of the forsaken (though debated whether they are actually intelligent or simply golems of flesh) and others. * The horde has befriended and tamed the wild non-sentient Wyvern beasts of Kalimdor, whom they use as riding and flying mounts. * The forest trolls of the Revantusk tribe in the Hinterlands, led by Primal Torntusk, are an Independent clan that has loosely allied itself with the Horde. While not members of the Horde, they are its friends. These Trolls know compassion and have abandoned their ancestors' savage traditions.Horde Player's Guide, 10 Former Horde forces :See History of the Horde History , Samuro, Drek'Thar, and Rokhan. All of these Heroes also helped Rexxar in his journeys.]] :See also: History of the Horde, Dark Horde, Fel Horde In the past, the Horde referred to the orcs and their battle thralls from both Draenor and Azeroth, such as trolls and ogres. Following its utter defeat at the end of the Second War, the Horde's dark power was broken, allowing Thrall to awaken the dormant spirituality of his people and free them from the Burning Legion's control. During the events of the Third War, Thrall has made lasting bonds with the tauren chief Cairne Bloodhoof and the troll shadowhunter Vol'jin of the Darkspear clan. The ties between the three races is very close, as both share many similar cultural views. With the help of the tauren, both the orcs and the tribe of trolls have established a place for themselves in Kalimdor. Since then, certain ogre tribes, as well as the Forsaken and blood elves have chosen to affiliate themselves with the Horde. The present Horde is mostly about surviving in a land that has come to hate them. The orcs are hated because, much like the Forsaken, they were formerly mindless, controlled beings. Though redeemed, they are not forgiven by many members of the Alliance who believe them to be their old selves still. Alliance & Horde Compendium, pg. 55. Quote: Although the brave and foolhardy Proudmoore and the men and women who followed him are gone, many of Theramore's citizens agreed with their actions.Horde Player's Guide, pg. 175. Quote: ''For the time being, the Horde is now our most "obvious" enemy, in that they are numerous, and old hatreds put the fight with them at the top of nearly every priority list. The trolls, tauren and their other allies are the ones who understood them, and so they are hated for that. An interesting fact is that every prominent Horde leader has been allied with certain members of the Alliance in times of war. Organization Although its name would imply otherwise, the Horde may actually be viewed as a more centralized body than the Alliance, as Orgrimmar is the obvious center, Thrall is the undisputed leader, and he stands as Warchief over the entire Horde, holding dominion over the Darkspear Trolls and tauren tribes alike''World of Warcraft'' manual, 182 (though he treats his fellow racial leaders as equals ). Like the old Alliance of Lordaeron, Thrall accepts ambassadors and advisors from all the different tribes and members of the Horde and makes sure their voice is heard in the running of the fledgling empire. Although unavoidably possessing the characteristic militarism of the orcs, Thrall has also proven himself to be a compassionate, idealistic, and enlightened individual, and commands a great deal of respect within the Horde. Though the Horde could quickly become a formidable war machine once again, in formal terms they are a peaceful nation deciding to try for peace and help the world rather than savage rampaging like the early history of the Horde. More informally however, a state of Cold War still exists. The Orcs' attempts to drive the Alliance out of Warsong Gulch and Alterac Valley are ongoing, as is the Forsaken's expansionistic advance in Arathi and Hillsbrad. Equal in size, the Horde also has its complexities, much like the Alliance. The main five races of the blood elves, tauren, undead, trolls and orcs have countless friends among the races of Azeroth: the Revantusk forest trolls of the Hinterlands, the Stonemaul Ogres and various individuals like the Mok'Nathal beastmaster Rexxar. In the Third War, before the liberation of the Forsaken from the Scourge and the defection of the blood elves, the Horde allied themselves with the Alliance to rid Azeroth of the Burning Legion. Since then old animosity has risen again, resulting in open conflict on several battlefields. However, the two factions still officially kept a truce until the Battle for the Undercity, when King Varian Wrynn, tired of constant backstabbing from various factions within the Horde, has officially declared war. Despite their somewhat monstrous appearance, the majority of the Horde is not evil; much like the Alliance, it is comprised of diverse factions and individuals who possess a wide range of values and virtues. Culturally, orcs and tauren believe in redemption more than most other races on Azeroth and are willing to give almost anyone a chance, regardless of reputation. The Revantusk seem to have even accepted, (if not at least tolerate) their ancient enemy the blood elves. Largely because of these beliefs, a number of mortal races and many diverse factions can be found in service in the Horde. The two Hordes , 47 From left to right: half-orc, tauren, goblin, and orc (Horde).The tauren and orcs are allies of the Horde, the half-orcs are affiliated with either Horde or Alliance, and goblins are Independent.]] '', 18 From left to right: Darkspear troll, blood elf (Horde).Only the blood elves and Darkspear jungle trolls are currently Horde Members. Naga are not part of the Horde.]] '', 138]] Although the Horde in the MMORPG is a single faction, it is actually divided in two or more distinct parts (partially including the Dark Horde in the Burning Steppes but not the Fel Horde in Outland). It is both a geographical division and an ideological one. *Two small orc factions use the same rationale to pursue completely opposite goals. Both factions display utter loyalty to the Horde. The Horde is their family, their home, and they take great pride in serving it. These orcs believe the Horde comes first in everything. One faction has come to terms with the Horde’s association with the Alliance. By joining arms with the Alliance, the Horde was able to assist in preventing the destruction of the world. These orcs consider their success a sign that Thrall and the Horde are on the right path to strength and glory. The other faction feels that Thrall betrayed the Horde by allying with humans. They consider the Horde corrupted, tainted and weak. These orcs fight for their lost glory using any tools at their disposal, including arcane magic. They dream of one day becoming powerful enough to destroy the mock Horde that exists today and replace it with the old and glorious empire the Horde once was. Faithful of the Horde can be of any class, but those who support the current Horde never become warlocks, and those who denounce the current Horde never become shamans.Horde Player's Guide, 85-86 This situation causes a rift within the ranks of the proud orcs, and it grows increasingly difficult to tell friend from foe. The Horde of Kalimdor One group lives mostly in Kalimdor, and follow mostly Thrall's leadership. It includes most of the orcs, the tauren, the Darkspear trolls and some ogres. They are united by a shamanistic culture, honor, and their respect for Thrall, who they consider their hero and affirmed leader. This Horde is the result of the actions in Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos. The orcs are undergoing a cultural revolution as they feel the unnatural, arcane bloodlust leave their bodies, giving them calmer and more focused states of mind. They, for the most part, follow Thrall as he forges ahead to reform the Horde both inside, with his shamanism, and outside, with the founding of Durotar. Still, not all orcs are pleased with these movements, namely the evil orcs who still reside on Azeroth. These orcs, who include a good number of the surviving warlocks, actively raid Alliance and Independent caravans and towns, and renounce all that Thrall proclaims the Horde is. Like the two faces of the Alliance, the different Horde factions meet rarely; but there are some orc warlocks on Kalimdor who would very much like to retake control of the Horde forces, and they are gaining strength in the wilderness to do so.World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, 12, 166 While geographically separated, the Frostwolf Clan in the Alterac Mountains share their shamanistic culture; and the uncorrupted Mag'har in Outland would also fall in this group. The eastern Horde The other group lives mostly in the Eastern Kingdoms. It includes the Forsaken, the blood elves, the Grimtotem tauren, and sometimes the evil orcs of the Dark Horde.World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, 166 While Thrall freed most of the orcs held in Lordaeron and brought them to Kalimdor, other orc clans remained in the Eastern Kingdoms, mostly in the southern part of the former kingdom of Azeroth. Orc warlocks and other clans that refuse Thrall’s leadership are strongest in Azeroth around the Burning Steppes and the Blasted Lands. Many of them prefer to stay near the Dark Portal through which they first entered Azeroth, and some warlocks still try to tap into the magic holding the portal in place. Most of them are part of the Dark Horde, who follow Rend Blackhand as their warchief and are opposed to Thrall. The Forsaken of Lordaeron will, of course, happily aid the Horde in the area. They don’t care whether the orcs are evil or not; it’s actually easier for them if their allies are evil. The Forsaken are nominally allied with the Horde but serve only themselves.World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, pg. 51 They are much darker than their allies from Kalimdor, do not necessairly consider Thrall as their leader and certain members of their race do not care about honor, morality or even other races. Not all Forsaken are evil, but many are, and other races definitely view them as such. A non-evil Forsaken must work hard to prove his neutral (or perhaps, good) intentions. Few good Forsaken exist, but many evil ones do, and their leadership is definitely up to nefarious ends.World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, 53Lands of Conflict, 105, 107-8Horde Player's Guide, 76, 154, 181 Blood elves despise most other races, but they are coming to accept that the Forsaken are different, or at least share the same goals.Monster Guide, 64 Most blood elves are not insane or evil - they just choose to fight fire with fire. They were suffering for lack of the Sunwell; they all needed -- and still need -- to feed on arcane energies, even though most of them aren't spellcasters. The most powerful blood elf spellcasters are insane, as the magic they wield is corrupting.Monster Guide, 65 The western Horde recognizes the blood elves as dangerous, volatile and ultimately destructive.Alliance & Horde Compendium, 15 Even if many Forsaken and some blood elves are evil, this "second Horde" cannot currently be considered as a danger to the world, as Thrall's Horde has kept them mostly in check. The Forsaken's Royal Apothecary Society surely have questionable plans, but so far they keep fighting the Scourge and left the rest of the world alone for the most part (except for a few deals with the Grimtotem tribe, and spreading diseases and enslavement of druids in Ashenvale forest, among other things).Lands of Mystery, 44, 48 It is so far unknown how much affected both the Society's manpower as well as its reputation among the Forsaken, or the Forsaken's standing among the other Horde races. Since then, Thrall has dispatched Kor'kron guards to the Undercity to keep watch on the Royal Apothecary Society, and a conversation between one of the guards and the grand apothecarist indicates the strain between the two groups. Relations between the groups The relations between the two groups are not cordial. The orcs, tauren and jungle trolls do not trust the undead. Many see the Forsaken as betrayers in their midst, standing as allies while secretly using their comrades to further their own goals.World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, 370 They are wise to the possibility of betrayal, and they keep a wary eye on their pale allies.World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, 371 There is also racial animosity as blood elves reek of fel power, offending the spiritual senses of the tauren. The Horde orcs, darkspear trolls and tauren distrust the blood elves, as their addiction to magic makes the high elves look like amateurs. The blood elves are dangerous, and the Horde races can smell the rotten magic on them. In particular, the orcs revile the blood elves because they see them as descending down the same path toward damnation that so corrupted the orcish people — the orcs can smell the demon taint on the blood elves and know how badly it will twist them. The blood elves disdain the Horde as barbarians who refuse to grasp power in front of them. They especially dislike the orcs, who should have been strong enough to control the power the demons gave them instead of falling under their command.Alliance & Horde Compendium, 68-69 Since the Horde is leery of the Forsaken, it keeps watchful eyes on them. For example Ambassador Galavosh was sent by Thrall to make sure the Forsaken are honest and dismiss their evil tendencies. Galavosh is suspicious of the Forsaken as well.Lands of Conflict, 108 While the Forsaken were let into the Horde for various reasons, including the Earthen Ring to help create a cure for undeath; Sage Truthseeker, believes however, that while Earthen Ring had pure intentions towards their plagued brethren, who is to know the motivations of those whispering in the ears of the Elder Council? He believes that the Forsaken whom the Horde allied with had a history wrought with deceit. He believes the pact was too hasty, and that perhaps Cairne would have been wise to heed the warnings from Orgrimmar. The Forsaken have absolutely no intention of throwing aside their dark ways. They joined the Horde because they saw them as the strongest — and most tractable — faction. While they maintain the illusion of allegiance, the Forsaken’s goals are not the same as their allies'.World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, pg. 371 Thrall and Cairne remain suspicious of the Forsaken.Horde Player's Guide, 151 Thrall freely admits he isn't pleased about allowing the Forsaken joining the Horde, and expects them to betray him, but he simply felt that he needed allies — even if those allies were not completely trustworthy.Lands of Mystery, 42Horde Player's Guide, 181 He had only grudgingly, accepted the Forsaken into the Horde as he needed them as much as they needed the Horde. A number of Horde members in Durotar are disturbed by the growing presence of the Forsaken in their lands.Lands of Mystery, 34 Tauren rarely trust the Forsaken with more than a nod and a place to set their withered feet.World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, 47-48 They are less thrilled at the presence of the Forsaken at Thunder Bluff, who they grudgingly tolerate due to their alliance. The tauren place a strong emphasis on the value of life, and the unlife of the Forsaken stands as an affront to their beliefs.Lands of Mystery, 147 They consider the Forsaken abominations — much like all other undead. Trolls are suspicious of the Forsaken, but so is everyone else,World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, 50 they have little trust for the manipulative Forsaken, whom they believe will visit only misery and strife upon their allies.http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/races/trolls.html Interestingly, a few Forsaken seem to genuinely like the Horde — they see the Horde as a group of outcasts, which is something the Forsaken can respect. These few legitimate Horde supporters also tend to focus on the sides of the Horde they like — like warlocks and the Grimtotem tribe. Others are fairly open in their contempt of the Horde. The Forsaken remain on good behavior when with Horde member races, but secretly distrust and mock their allies. They feel the Horde is made up of brutish and ignorant peoples, and are full of pride that they have manipulated the Horde into accepting their allegiance. They will not openly betray the Horde — not yet — but they are slowly eroding the sense of peace and unity the Horde was experiencing after the Third War.World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, 167 Surprisingly there are even Forsaken that do not trust many if not most of their kind, for example Roberick Dartfall, Kegan Darkmar, Trevor, and Leonid Barthalomew the Revered. Apparently these Forsaken do not like to be judged for the actions of many of their kind, and want to be judged for their individual actions.Lands of Conflict, 106 Though at least some of these end up leaving the Forsaken altogether to join other forces like Argent's Dawn, such as Leonid, or those that aspire to leave such as Trevor.Horde Player's Guide, 170 According to Thrall, in ''Rise of the Horde, the Forsaken are merely "befriended".Rise of the Horde, 123 In World of Warcraft In World of Warcraft, the distrust by other Horde races to Forsaken is mentioned within quest dialogue in the game. In which case, because Forsaken's loyalty is being questioned they cannot do certain quests for the Horde. One major element showing the difference between these two "sub-factions": Forsaken and blood elves begin with a reputation with Undercity and Silvermoon City, but only with Orgrimmar, Thunder Bluff, and Darkspear trolls. Orcs, trolls, and tauren begin the game as Friendly with their respective factions (Orgrimmar for the orcs, Darkspear tribe for the trolls, and Thunder Bluff for the tauren) and Neutral with Undercity and Silvermoon. A notable exception to this are Undead and Blood Elf Death Knights, They start Friendly with the Orcs due to game mechanics setting them from Unfriendly to Friendly regardless of race upon completion of the final starting quest. While most Forsaken are not trusted, the Horde still works with members of the Forsaken, like Kirith, who was Trebor's lieutenant. Weaknesses The Horde may seem to be an unstoppable juggernaut, but like the best-laid walls, they have their weak points. In the past, these weak links kept the Alliance from losing the Second War.Horde Player's Guide, 192 Savagery Perhaps its greatest weakness, as a whole the Horde is a group of primitive savages bound together by extreme circumstances. Subtlety is a four-letter word to these guys, and most prefer to talk with their fists. Even the Forsaken are bloodthirsty and prone to violent rages, as well as an inherent distrust in anyone else. While the bloodlust of the sin'dorei is less overt and more contained by a veneer of elegance and refinement, in truth they can also revel in death and cruelty to the same degree as any of the Horde's other member nations. A cunning Alliance general can incite rages in a warband and laugh as the Horde’s best laid plans fall apart while the savages fly mindlessly into combat. Orcs connect with their legacy as mighty warriors, as barbaric, demon-bred savages, and as shamanistic spiritualists. Despite the fact that they are no longer under demonic influence, orcs can still enter bloodthirsty frenzies.Horde Player's Guide, 12 When engaging in combat, bloodlust flows over orcs; they fly into blind and frightening rages, cleaving through foes with axes. Although Thrall gradually learned to control it, the novel Lord of the Clans depicts him at times experiencing the bloodlust himself. The Darkspear jungle trolls are steadfastly loyal to the orcs. Though they practice voodoo and many retain their savage natures, Thrall lets them live in his borders and generally do what they want.Alliance & Horde Compendium, 23 The Trolls are about as prone to rages as orcs. The Ogres are some of the most powerful creatures the Horde can muster, they are even less subtle than the orcs. Ogres care little for well-laid plans and strategies, charging into combat and swinging clubs with the smallest provocation.Horde Player's Guide, 191 Forsaken culture is colored by white-hot rage toward the Lich King and an almost equally intense devotion to their queen.World of Warcraft manual, 51 Although the fury of the Forsaken is generally more intellectually inclined and controlled, and while this certainly is not true of all of them, at their heart they are capable of being exactly what they appear; a raging, voracious army of cannabalistic zombies, intent on the eradication of (at least human) life. Small forces Despite their power, the Horde lacks the numbers it once enjoyed. They are the underdogs now, and it becomes easy to simply overwhelm their forces with greater numbers. Strength is good, but the many are stronger than the few. The tauren used to roam Kalimdor in great numbers. The constant skirmishes with the centaur tribes have whittled away at their numbers. The war with the Burning Legion diminished their population even more. Their alliance with the orcs and their spiritual strength are what saved them from extinction. Their populations are too low; one of their main goals — now that they are not looking over their shoulders every instant for a centaur attack — is to build their population back up.Alliance & Horde Compendium, 64 Technology Similar to their savage weakness, the Horde severely lacks in technological prowess since the goblins left their alliance. The Horde’s reliance on divine magic and beasts has proven a downfall due to their unpredictable and exhaustible nature. And technology still baffles the Horde. Enemy forces can overwhelm a Horde warband with a single siege engine; most warbands are simply ill equipped to handle a strong technological presence. Members of the Horde rarely take up the tinker’s calling; the faction largely views the use of technology with disdain, stooping only to use goblin technology when they can afford to pay goblins to handle it. Members of the Horde are more likely to rely on shamanic or druidic magic. Relying on goblin innovation has served them well, and often goblins aided the orcs in times of need. Tauren are the least likely to use technology, seeing it as a disturbing disharmony with the natural order. Orcs prefer the rewarding feeling of axe and spear through flesh. For an orc, firearms have little tangible reward in battle other than hurting the enemy; most find the weapons impersonal and lacking in honor.More Magic and Mayhem, 164 The majority of the Horde (those found on Kalimdor) either do not care to have the same kind of advanced technology as the Alliance, or chooses to destroy it due to its impact on the environment, among other factors.Horde Player's Guide, 78-79, 120-121, 146 The Horde does have Forsaken that continue to use some human technology, and a mix of dark necromantic technology. The extent of blood elf technology is unknown, although as high elves they disdained technology. The Horde's technological shortfall will be addressed soon, as the goblin Bilgewater Cartel returns to the Horde. Strengths Physical strength If you put an orc, a tauren, a human and a dwarf in a room with no weapons, most everyone can make a good guess as to who would come out alive. The front lines of the Alliance’s armies are always in danger against the physically stronger Horde.Alliance Player's Guide 182 The Horde can boast of many strengths in its army; what it lacks in mobility it makes up for in sheer power.Horde Player's Guide, 190 Leadership Unlike the Alliance, the Horde has had clear leaders for every race represented in its ranks. The clearer hierarchy makes things a bit more organized for the Horde, although the Horde has the disadvantage of having at least one race that is only interested in looking out for its own, the Forsaken.Horde Player's Guide, 177 A wise general learns to balance the orcs' battle rage with cunning tactics. References da:Horde es:Horda fr:Horde Horde Category:Horde Player's Guide Category:World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game Category:Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game Category:Alliance & Horde Compendium Category:Manual of Monsters Category:Monster Guide Category:Lands of Conflict Category:Lands of Mystery Category:More Magic and Mayhem